A Christmas At Grimmauld Place
by Luckyinluv
Summary: Just another Christmas Ball...includes a singing James, snogging Teddy and loads of gifts! Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy 2013!


**Merry** **Christmas!**

* * *

"James Sirius Potter, come here this instant!"

James came running down the stairs. He had learnt, from unfortunate experience, that you should never keep Mum waiting, especially not on Christmas.

He entered the living room, which was decked in Christmas ornaments for the party, and looked around. Albus and Lily were decorating the tree, and eating Christmas crackers. The tree was had been enchanted (by Harry no doubt) to hum Christmas tunes the entire day.

Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips instructing Harry on how to decorate the room.

James smirked.

_Mum has Dad wrapped around her little finger._

When James entered the room, she turned around and threw a box of tinsel into his arms.

"Start decorating the hallway, the guests will start coming in about an hour."

James sighed and started towards the hallway.

Ginny was looking so stressed out, and Harry noticed.

He enveloped her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"What's wrong, love?"

Ginny sighed, "It's the first time we are hosting the Christmas Ball. I hope it turns out okay."

At that exact moment the wall behind Ginny began to turn black. Harry's eyes widened. He hugged her tighter and tried to remember the color-changing charm.

"Don't worry Gin, everything is fine."

Now, what was the bloody charm?

* * *

Meanwhile, James was having a gala time.

"Deck Aunt Fleur's ugly vase",

He wrapped it in silver tinsel, and it now resembled a silver porcupine. He started to run up and down the hallway.

"Fa La La La La, La La La La",

He threw tinsel right and left, onto hooks and doors. A piece of tinsel got caught on a coat rack, and got tangled up in a brown coat. James looked at it for a while.

"That looks a bit like Kreacher's face",

He looked at the corridor, admiring his handiwork. Then, he started skipping further down the hallway.

"Fa La La La La, La La La La",

He delved into the dark corridor, which was full of old portraits and discarded furniture. It gave him the chills.

"This hallway is so spooky",

He threw all the remaining tinsel on random doors in the hallway and started to make his way to the ballroom.

"Fa La La, La La La, La La La",

Ginny instructed them (loudly) to go put their gifts under the tree. James ran to his room grabbed all of his gifts for everyone, and skipped back to the ballroom.

"I hope Teddy likes his rubber ducky."

Teddy will like his gift. Who doesn't love rubber duckies?

"Fa La La La La, La La La", James took a deep breath and then, with an unnaturally high voice, sang, "LA!"

He burst into the room and was met with applause.

Ron and Hermione were clapping, their eyes full of tears of laughter.

Rose and Lily were giggling away, and Albus and Hugo were falling on each other, laughing like hyenas.

Harry came up behind James, put a Santa hat on him and said, "Presenting my son, James Potter, the next Celestina Warbeck!"

James turned around, and saw his dad wearing antlers.

James burst out laughing.

"Thats a nice look for you dad!"

Harry chuckled and started a conversation with Ron about last night's Quidditch match. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned to Ginny and said, "Men."

Rose and Lily started to paint their nails, and Albus and Hugo were looking bored. James heard the bell ring, and ran to the door.

* * *

Now James is used to a lot of weird things. I mean, his dad is Harry Potter. But when he opened the door, he had to look twice.

Around fifty gifts were being held by a single person. The person's head was blocked, and some gifts were balancing on his foot. The gifts were all wrapped in glittery silver paper and were addressed to everyone who was coming to the ball.

"Oi James! Help me out here", Teddy's voice came from somewhere in that mountain of gifts. James started to walk away slowly, but then,"Don't walk away. I can smell you! I have my dog nose today!"

James sighed and said, "Fine, I'll help." He reached up to the top of the pile, and picked out a tiny gift.

"James." Teddy said in a warning tone.

James sighed and picked up the top half of the gifts. Teddy looked relieved. He did indeed have his dog nose, along with shaggy red hair and green eyes

"Thank you."

We carried the gifts back to the ballroom, where the adults had now started dancing. We made our way through the two dancing couples, ducking and jumping over their feet. We left the gifts under the tree and sat near the fireplace.

Teddy looked around finding someone.

James snorted," She's not here yet."

Teddy feigned innocence. "What are you on about?"

James put his hand over his heart and said, "Your true love, the bread to your butter, the yin to your yang - Victoire Weasley."

Teddy laughed it off. "Victoire? Please. As if!"

James raised his eyebrow and waved at someone behind Teddy. "Hey Victoire! Over here!"

Teddy laughed, "I'm not falling for that, James."

"Hey Teddy."

Victoire had glided across the room and was now standing behind Teddy, with her hand on his shoulder. Teddy jumped and turned to face her. His nose had now changed into a normal, human one.

"Hey Vic."

Victoire laughed, turned to James and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Jamsie!"

James glared at her, put his nose in the air and walked away.

Victoire turned to Teddy and gave him a hug.

"I missed you. Hogwarts isn't the same without you, Ted."

Teddy laughed.

"Really? In what way?"

Victoire pretended to think.

"Hmm...no midnight strolls, no more hiding our relationship from James, no detentions because McGonagall caught us snogging in the corridor...should I go on?"

Teddy laughed.

"No. Come here."

He took her hand and dragged to a corner. He flicked his wand.

"Look up."

Victoire looked up and laughed. She put her hands around his neck and said, "Is that the only way you could get me to kiss you."

"No. It's the only way that seemed Christmas-y"

* * *

The doorbell rang again, and this time Lily and Rose opened the door.

"We're here!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

Molly and Arthur were received with loads of hugs.

Arthur chuckled, "And we haven't even shown you the presents yet."

James and Albus ran to the door.

"Did someone say presents?!"

Molly laughed and flicked her wand. They entered the house, followed by a huge floating sack of presents.

After that, George, Angelina and their children, Fred II and Roxanne, entered the house on broomsticks, throwing fireworks left and right. Percy, Audrey and their daughters, Molly and Lucy, entered the house and were the most...polite guests. After a while, everyone lost track of whom was coming, and told Kreacher to open the door.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire were sitting on a chair just talking, when James popped up from behind that chair.

He started dancing around the room.

"Everyone! Teddy and Victoire are dating!"

He acted as though it was the biggest news on this planet. Lily whispered something in his ear. James' rolled his eyes.

"Lily, that's so not true! Look!" He turned to everyone and said, "If you already knew that they were going out, raise your hand."

Every single person in the room, including Luna's twin baby boys, put their hand up.

Crickets chirped.

James' mouth was open.

"And no one told me? Fine I don't need you!" James walked off, and came back a minute later. Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bored", James admitted.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was opening presents, James looked around at his family and friends. There was no place he'd rather be.

But then he looked out of the window. A muggle girl was sitting on the park bench, listening to her iPod.

_She's cute._

"See you later!"

He dashed out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a day late but...better late than never right? Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! So 2013 is almost over, but I want you to make a list of 5 things you want to do before it ends. Tell me what it is and then lets see how many you actually finish. Your time starts now!**


End file.
